Friends, Enemies, and Back Again
by fanpire girls
Summary: Edward and Bella EX-best friends, live in the town of forks, which is being terrorized by a nomadic vampire. Newly changed, they have no choice but to stick together. Collaboration by xxfanpirexx and twilightgirl473
1. Prologue

I gazed into the twin pools that were his eyes, amazed to see them looking back. I lowered my head, ashamed at being caught staring. Seconds later, I glanced back up, to see he was still staring, looking into my eyes as if he could see into my soul. His flawless lips mouths two words at me:

"I'm sorry."

I knew in that instant, that those words had just unknowingly changed my destiny. He smiled his perfect crooked smiled, and stood to leave the crowded cafeteria. I followed behind him, as he undoubtedly knew I would. He entered an empty room, still smelling of the two-dozen adolescents who had only just vacated the space. I grabbed his elbow, effectively spinning him around. Before I lost my adrenaline rush, I solidly kissed him, our marble bodies colliding. We pulled away, gasping for unneeded air.

"Apology accepted."

I spun on my heel, and glided out of the room, leaving behind a dazed Edward still trying to secure air into his breathless, still, and useless lungs.


	2. Chapter 1

In my school in Forks, Washington there are a few different social groups.

There were the emos and goths, the children who wear lots of black (such as clothes from Hot Topic), has pale skin, wears lots of makeup (even if it's a guy), dyes their hair dark colors, listens to rock and metal music which talk about sad stuff, cut themselves, and cry a lot.

Then the punks, that wear clothing such as ripped faded jeans, plaid shorts, studded belts, band shirts, etc., has a mohawk (in which the spikes may have dyed colors), doesn't give a shit about what everyone thinks of them, wants to rebel against society, loves to skate, smokes or does other drugs, and of course, listens to punk rock.

The preps, that love shopping at stores such as Abercrombie and Fitch, wears lots of pink, frequently wears short revealing clothes such as miniskirts or mini tank tops, listens to pop music, speaks with exaggerations on many words such as "like, oh my GOD, that is SOOOOO cool!" is self-centered and conceited, and usually have blonde hair (which might be dyed as well).

The jocks, that wear lots of sports-related clothes such as basketball jerseys, has sneakers such as Nike's or Adidas, works out a lot, like the prep is self-centered and conceited, puts on lots of deodorant, (obviously) loves to play sports, and when not playing, watches them on TV (ESPN, for example), and lastly, can't pass an academic grade at school if his life (or rather, his professional career) depended on it.

And, then, me. I was Chief Swan's daughter. For as long as I can remember, people have treated me different because of that. I was never asked to parties, or dances, because if there was any drinking or anything going on, everyone though I would but them.

I used to be pretty popular, but my ex-best friend changed all of that in the 7th grade.

Flashback

"_Izzy, catch!" Emmett, one of my friends, threw the basketball at me. I grabbed it, and ran to the other side of the gym, our friends Edward and Jasper following. We were playing two on two, in the gym after school, and Emmett and I were winning. If I made this shot, we would win. I threw the ball, and in slid into the hoop._

"_YES!" Emmett and I cheered at the same time. We ran over to Jasper and Edward, and I hugged Jasper like I always did to the other players after a game. When I went to hug Edward, he pushed me off._

"_Rematch, one-on-one, you, me, right here, right now, Swan."_

_I was shocked, but I agreed. The game was close. Edward and I were both great players. When Edward went to make his winning shot, the ball bounced off of the backboard. I grabbed it, and sprinted to my hoop. I threw it in, and won._

_Again, I went to hug Edward. He shoved me back, and I fell. In our gym, there are two courts, one on top of the other. With my clumsiness, when Edward shoved me, I hit the rail, dividing us from the lower court. I flew over, and fell down onto the bleachers for the second court. I landed very hand on my leg, and I could hear the sickening crunch. I heard Coach Clapp yell._

"_What the hell?"_

_I heard a thunder of footsteps as he, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came running down to see me._

"_Izzy, are you okay?"_

"_No, Coach. I think I broke my leg."_

"_How did you fall?"_

_I looked between my friends._

"_Edward and I were playing one on one, and I went to hug him, and-" I glanced up, and saw the pure, unmasked hared in his eyes. "And I missed him and flew over the rail."_

_Coach raised an eyebrow at my story, but nodded just the same._

"_Izzy, this isn't broken, it's just very badly sprained. Keep this brace on it, and you'll be fine."_

"_OK, Coach."_

_I started to leave, and I was out of the doors before I felt _his_ hand on my shoulder._

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Lie."_

"_I didn't, Edward. That's what happened."_

"_No, and you know it. I'm sorry; Izzy, but I can't be friends with you anymore. You're a girl, and I'm a guy. The rest of the team doesn't want me with you anymore."_

"_Are you…"_

"_Yeah, Izzy. We can't do this. Now, don't go to my house anymore, and don't call me, or talk to me, okay?"_

_I just shook my head._

"_Cullen, you better hope your head doesn't get any bigger, you won't be able to leave your room."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?!"_

"_I think you know."_

_I turned and began the long walk home._

_The next day, neither Edward, Jasper, nor Emmett talked to me. _

_I was alone._

_**End Flashback.**_

Somehow, Coach had found out about what happened with Edward. Edward was kicked off of all of the teams, and banned from rejoining that year. He was the victim. I, however, was seen as the offender. I supposedly squealed on Edward, because I was jealous about his girlfriend, Victoria.

As if.

It wasn't me who told, but if I find who did, I will show them a piece of my mind.

I was ignored for three grades after that.

It was a few days after a test, and Mr. Banner had just handed me a paper back.

"Congratulations, Isabella. A 100%."

Edward, who was sitting in front of me, swiveled around.

"What's it like having everyone know?"

I just looked at him. He frowned, and gazed at me.

"Fine, I'll bite. Having everyone know what?"

"That, seeing as you're dumber than dirt, everyone knows you sleep with the teachers to bring your grades up."

I felt tears gathering in my eyes, and my throat close up.

"Aww… did I make the Ugly Swan cry?"

I grabbed my bag, and ran out of the room, not caring what anyone thought.

EPOV

I wish things were like old times. They probably could be, if I weren't so stupid. I had gotten so used to being around people who picked on Bella, that I began to. I felt horrible. I went home, and called Tanya.

"Tanya, can you come over?"

"Sure, Eddie, but one thing."

"What?"

"I was told that you were with Irina last night."

"I was," she gasped " But I thought of you the whole time."

The stupid girl giggled, and said bye.

I went into my bathroom to take a shower and calm my nerves. When I entered my room, wearing my towel, Tanya was lying on my bed, naked as the day she was born.

I didn't say a word. I lay down next to her, and began going through the motions that were becoming almost robotic. How I wished it were Bella here with me, instead of Tanya. But, by being a selfish, stupid, hormonal teenage boy, I had pushed her away, possibly ending all chances of that forever.


	3. Chapter 2

?POV

I had been wandering the Olympic coast for weeks, not being able to find a niche to feed in. The people in the small towns were better for me, with their blood untainted by the pollution that the larger cities had, but most "small towns" were so small, that they would definitely notice is someone went missing. I was suddenly surrounded by the potent smell of thousands of humans, from a small town, based on the level of pollution in their blood. I needed to hunt soon. The fire was gathering in my throat, getting fiercer with every passing moment. I was wandering the dark alleys, searching for some unfortunate soul to appease my thirst.

I heard the thundering bass from a dance club. I followed the beats and ended up about a block away, with the scent of a man coming toward me. Instead of turning the corner, and going towards civilization, the man walked towards me. As he got closer, I could smell the alcohol on his breath. The kid stumbled closer, and the light from a flickering neon sign briefly illuminated his bronze hair. His blood was sweet, only slightly soured by the alcohol he had consumed. He came closer.

When he was feet away, I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed him, pulling him into the shadows.

"What the-"

I bit down.


	4. YEah

Hey guys. Something you should know about me and Kate. WE fight often, and we fight hard, and it's almost always over stupid things. Unfortunately, tonight is one of the biggest ones we've ever had, and it may be our last, if you get my drift. I don't know about her, but I also have some severe personal problems going on right now, and I have a feeling that this has been looming in the distance for the past 2 years, and even if it has, they've been a damn good two years. So, I'm going to pull a Stephenie on this one. Until Kate and I can work some stuff out, Friends, Enemies, and back Again, is on hold indefinitely. And, there is a chance we will delete this, and just re-post it on our individual accounts, and create our own plot lines to it. In either case, I thought you fans might like to know.


End file.
